


South Park Couple One Shots

by Red_Cosplays



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cosplays/pseuds/Red_Cosplays
Summary: Just a bunch o one shotsAll NSFW content will have a * in the chapter name





	1. Dance with me (Bunny)

**Author's Note:**

> Song in the first chapter: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cMOUA8LlQY
> 
> I apologize for the spelling-

 

Leopold "Butters" Stotch was so out of his element.

 

It had taken so much begging and convincing to get him to his senior dance, one last big harrah with all of his pals before they all moved onto their adult lives. When he was finally allowed to go, Butters didn't have time to pick up a suit, just ending up going in a light faded blue dress shirt, dark blue jeans that had faded paint stains, his rugged sneakers and a pine green tie he borrowed from his dad. The outgoing boy felt shy as soon as he walked in, all of the strobing lights and couples everywhere, as a single boy with a crush on the cockiest known sleep around with green eyes and charms that could kill, he didn't have anyone there for apart from his second best friend that everyone called Douchebag, as no one could pronounce his real name. So here he was, Leopold "Butters" Stotch at his senior dance, sitting in the corner watching his crush mess around with his buddies with his almost always silent friend Douchebag.

 

Kenny McCormick was unaware of the eyes watching him, one set such a dark brown they looked black and other other pericing blue on one side, milky white on the other with a scar over it The already drunk boy in his usual orange hoodie, messing with the local fatass Eric and prodding jokes at the couple of the foursome Stan and Kyle. Butters sighed, wishing he could join them  but not having the guts to. He looked over at Douchebag, noticing his friends eyes flitter over to Craig, Tweek, Jimmy, Token and Clyde. "Go join them if you wanna, lil buddy, I won't wait up." Butters said over the music, making Douchebag give him a silent thank you and getting up to join his other friends.

 

Butters looked back over at Stans group, surprised to see Kenny alone now. He guessed Kyle and Stan had gone off to dance and one look told Butters that Eric was at the snack table, consuming all the free snack while he could. The song playing over the speakers changed from the usual trash to a soft but somehow upbeat piano tune accompanied buy the soft but powerful voice of a woman.

 

_"Downtown we let it go, sunset high and our bodies low_

_Blood rush in the hazy glow, my hands, your bones"_

 

Without really realizing it, Leopold had gotten up and walked over to Kenny, the charming dirty blonde looking up at his with those killer green eyes. "Sup, Leo?" He half-shouted, flashing the weak light haired boy with that stunning gap-toothed smile. Butters stopped and gathered himself for a second before holding out his hand to the biggest flirt ever.

 

"Dance with me, Kenny?"

 

Kennith looked at butters pale hand in surprise, before placing his much larger hand in it, standing up and giving Leo a twirl. He dipped the other boy and held him close to his chest, and Butters prayed Kenny couldn't see his blush in the rapidly changing light. "Of course, buttercup." He purred smoothly, helping Butters stand up properly before effortlessly taking the lead and leading Butters to the dance floor.

 

Butters head was spinning, his was actually happening. He was gonna dance with Kenny at their senior dance-! Kenny placed one hand on Butters waist, the other taking the shorter boys hand. Butters followed suit, putting his slightly shaking hand on Kennys shoulder and grasping his best friends hand for support. The pair swayed with the music, getting on the dance floor just in time for the well known songs chorus.

 

_"And don't you stop the music_

_Get into it_

_Won't you dance with me?_

_Find a space and loose it_

_You can do it_

_Won't you dance with me"_

 

Butters leaned in and placed his head in the crook of Kennys neck, being too tall to lean on his chest. Kenny smile down at the boy with a messy tuft of golden hair, hoping his Leo couldn't hear how fast his heart was racing. The taller boy looked carefully at Butters, who seemed in blissful peace and decided to fuck regret. Kennith leaned down and placed a gentle kiss atop Leopolds head, making the boys eyes fly open, the working one shining in alarm and confusion. "Kenny what-" Butters shut his mouth and decided, fuck regret.

 

The shorter blonde leaned up and kissed Kenny McCormicks surprisingly soft lips, taking his arms and pulling them behind Kennys neck. Kenny froze on the spot, his eyes wide open as Butters were shut tightly, the tall blonde not doing anything for a moment. When his finally moved, Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters, holding him close and tighter as he kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and surprisingly gentle, unexperienced lips meeting overly experienced for the first time. The pair held each other on the dance floor, fuzzy headed and lightweight.

 

They could both feel affection in the kiss... and for the first time Butters was glad he wasn't going to collage yet.


	2. War (Creek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How war changes the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written based off this image: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/392483577620856855/483463010069774366/oof.PNG

The soft sound of waves washing against the boat seemed loud in the otherwise silence of the broken world. The one occupying the boat wasn’t surprised this had happened,l the war was awful to watch unfold as a child, but he had come to grips long ago that Earth would end up like this…. He just hadn’t expected to be apart of the few survivors. Where he grew up was madness, a central for the weird and supernatural, he was shocked that his town wasn’t the first to go under, it hadn’t gone down at all.

 

Craig looked up at the sky at the sound of wings in the air. The youth pastor had been waiting for his ally and lover in the war to arrive for a while now, a rare smile crossing his normally stoic face. The boat rocked slightly as Tweek landed, the demonic being tucking away his wings. “Gah, hey man.”

 

“Hey Tweek.” Craigs nasally, but monotone voice echoed out across the barren landscape. The two factions sat across from each other, the secret protector that saved the little redneck mountain town and the young man who convinced said anxious, twitchy protector to join them. The imp and the youth pastor. Darkness and light. Best friends and lovers despite the chaos of war their whole lives.

 

“...This is it, huh? The war’s finally over.” Tweeks gently tugged at his wild blonde curls as he spoke, the imps pale hands tipped with claws where human nails would be skimming the scalp. The young creature was truly beautiful, he had a mostly human appearance, looking like a young man with untameable hair, pale skin and soft freckles. However, he donned a pair of small red horns on his forehead and dark red, fur covered animalistic legs ending with dark hooves. Demonic wings sprouted from his back, the dark red a contrast to the green button up shirt with plenty of the buttons done up wrong.

 

“Yeah.” Craig simply said, tugging on the deep blue chullo that covered his sleek mass of black hair. He looked away from the nervous hellion to the watery landscape around them. It was really quite beautiful, once a romantic garden the High King Kyle would often take his lover Wizard King Eric, now flooded and in ruins. Many of the previous plants and structures had been destroyed, drowned or swept away, leaving gateway for water lilies and other aquatic plants. A few of the marble structures, such as a pavilion nearby, that were on higher ground still stood, adding to the mystical feel of the landscape. Stars reflected off the water, it was late dusk so it was still light enough to see.

  
“Craig, should we get going? Clyde, Token, Jimmy and,  _ gah! _ , Leo are waiting for us.” Tweek asked, his body twitching in the middle of his sentence. Craig simply nodded, he had just needed Tweek to pick him up, they had a town to take care of with a few new supernatural allies after all. Craig started rowing the little boat, silently gliding through the water back to shore. Back to home.


	3. No one knows (Creek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this fic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188

Inspired by Sementically challenged  
Pairing: Creek (CraigXTweek)

The Thief and the Barabrian were a formidable pair

Everyone across Zaron knew about the deadly duo. Craig "Feldspar" Tucker and Tweek Tweak were feared by the Elves and even some of the lower level Humans, the high leveled warriors skilled in duel combat. They never left each others sides, more powerful together then they every were alone. Everyone knew them, and everyone feared them.

Or so everyone else thought.

For the Human Thief Faldspar was wed to Bebe of the Valkyries of Valhalla, an arranged marriage for peace with the two factions. That's what everyone knew, a man and a woman, two warriors in a diplomatic marriage. Craig and Bebe, with Tweek as Craigs best friend and Wendy as Bebe's.

No one knew the truth.

No one knew the cold, uncaring Feldspar's heart belonged to someone that wasn't Bebe.

His secret, wild ball of sunshine.

No one knew at night, when the deadly pair had split off, in Craigs own room in the house he shared with his wife the window was open and the door locked. No one knew that Tweek's bed was cold and empty at night. No one knew what was happening at this very moment inside the Tucker household, with a blonde little barbarian perched on the window of his lover.

"H-hey Craig..." The Twitchy blonde murmured, hopping down from the window and shutting it behind him. The normally shirtless warrior had donned a green button up shirt, his warpaint washed until it was faded along his face and wrists. He was twitching slightly, his blonde mane swaying with his nervous body as he took in the sight of Craig.

His thief had taken off his cloak and scarf, leaving his neck exposed for once. The pale man had taken off his boots, belt and gloves, his hat pushed back on his head rather then low on his eyes so one could just see a tuft of the oily black hair beneath. The theif's sharp blue eyes wouldn't move from Tweeks face, an unusually soft half-smile on his lips. "Hey honey...." Craig whispered back.

Tweek jumped on the windowsill, landing without a sound on his boots. Craig sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him with the noirettes expectant gaze on Tweek. The anxious blonde let out a gah as he walked on over to his boyfriends bed, sitting down and cuddling up next to the raven haired boy. Craig looked down at him, that soft smile that made Tweek melt still playing on his lips as he draped him arm over the shaking blonde boy.

No one could know their secret. There was only one person who knew and that was Clyde, the warrior of Kupa Keep whomst had a heart of gold and a sword of justice whomst was also Craigs true best friend. No one could know about the gay forbidden lovers as the eyes of judgement and homophobia, AKA The Grand Wizard Fatass, might part them and banish one of them through space and time.

So the cuddling under the conjured stars had to be few and private, but the lovers wouldn't have it any other way. And from the soft voices of Clyde and Bebe from the archers room, neither would Craigs wife.


	4. He will pay (bunny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could he...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos-
> 
> ATTENTION: By popular request the following oneshot is going to have it's own story centered around it! If you don't want spoilers for the plot, please skip it! The link for the story will be posted as soon as it's up!
> 
> LINK: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116449

The silence was filled with the soft sounds of sobbing. If one were to walk into the room they would see a figure huddled up on the small bed, hooded and covered with a pine green cloak. He sobbing came from the figure, who if you looked closely you could see his one working eye glowing a faint electric blue and blue electricity dancing lightly along his gloved fingertips. Raw energy radiated from the being, his sobs wreaking his entire form. If you'd ever had your heart broken, you'd know what the super powered teen was going through.

  
Professor Chaos whined and curled in on himself tighter. It hurt, it hurt so bad.It hurt more then the harsh words and insults. It hurt more then the punches and kicks. It hurt more then the genuine concern under the mask. It hurt more then a soft conversations late at night on the rooftops. The broken promises, the shattered trust, the leaked secrets, the secret kisses, rough makeout sessions, the- Leopold let out a loud and broken sob.

  
He had given himself to Mysterion, to his Kenny.

  
Butters should have believed those who knew the rumors.

  
Who knew the dirty blonde was a lair, a heart breaker, a slut and a cheat.

  
It would have spared Butters, or rather Professor Chaos, from letting his mask of cold insanity he had up for the public slip as he witnessed his Mysterion giving their peer Craig one of his special kisses. The soft slow kind, where Kenny would cup his face and hold his waist. It would have spared Chaos from seeing the immortal teen from looking at him with not shock and then guilt, but rather shock and then a casual fucking smirk. It would have spared him the "Oh hey Chaos." and hearing the breathy whines of Craig fucking Tucker wanting more. Wanting what Chaos thought he and only he had.

  
Professor Chaos, the powerful super villain of Denver AKA 19 year old Leopold "Butters" Stotch who attended Denver Collage as an art student, should have not fallen in love with Denvers favorite vigilante Mysterion Aka Kenny McCormick.

  
Butters and Kenny had been friends until about the middle of fifth grade, when Butters family had moved away to Denver and lost contact with anyone and everyone from South Park. Butters had not forgotten his peers from South Park, but he moved on and made new friends at his new schools.  
It was around High school when he had started developing his electricity powers, Butters noticing people flinching in his hold which developed into his eye glowing in the dark. He ended up locking himself away, his parents not helping by grounding him for being so secretive. Butters eventually developed depression, and although overtime it lessened with therapy and private power training, in that dark time he developed his evil persona.  
Professor Chaos.

  
By the time he graduated high school, there was a super villain running the streets of Denver in blue, greens and steel. A name started to be whispered, 'Professor Chaos' being spoken with fear. People wondering if anyone could stop the Zap-Happy criminal whomst was attacking police and committing crimes against people of high power.  
And after a while, there was.

  
By the time he started collage, there was a super hero running the streets of Denver in purples, browns and neon green. A new name started to be whispered, 'Mysterion' passing the lips of the students around Butters. Butters never payed too much attention to the whispers, to wrapped up at the appearance of his old classmates from South Park at his new collage. That is, until he met the vigilante firsthand.

  
It happened a cold autumn night, Professor Chaos was standing on a tall building roof. His eyes watching over the dark, hateful city, his cape swaying from side to side. Butters didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind him until the voice connected to the source spoke. "Professor Chaos."  
From that first encounter, there were many, many more. Some spiteful conversations developed into fights resulting in nasty injuries for them both and, unbeknowenst to Leo, sometimes Mysterions death. Those fights and spitting words, over a year, turned into normal conversations. Those conversations turned to forbidden kisses, and so, so much more. It was during Butters first time he found out who Mysterion was, but he was too wracked with lust to care or even be that surprised at the time.  
Kenny McCormick took everything from Butters.

  
Butters opened himself up, showed himself, gave himself to Kenny.

  
He should have listened to the hall whispered that ran through the school halls after six months of their hero-villain dance.  
"A slut" "A whore" "A good fuck"

  
He shouldn't have let his heart been broken.

  
Butters stopped sniffling and stood up, drying his eyes and adjusting his cape. He would make Mysterion pay. He was Professor Chaos.


End file.
